


hold on tight to your senses, baby

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: stray kids x ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Personal Trainer Bang Chan, Size Difference, Top Bang Chan, i will die on this ship, sort of??, virgin hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Seonghwa manages to convince Hongjoong to get a gym membership. Standing behind the front desk of the gym is hands down the most attractive man Hongjoong has ever seen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Hongjoong
Series: stray kids x ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010052
Comments: 17
Kudos: 204





	hold on tight to your senses, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if i'm the only one that will enjoy this crossover, but here you go! i am actually really proud of this so i hope that someone else will have as much fun reading it as i had writing it

Hongjoong never considered being gay, but not because he knew for sure. No, he just didn't have time to consider _anyone_ in any way other than peers and, occasionally, friends. He was simply too busy. School was much more important to him, and he had work on top of that.

But of course, Hongjoong's blissful ignorance to anything dealing with romance or, god forbid, _sex,_ didn't last long.

Somehow, Seonghwa had convinced him to join a gym under the guise of being worried about his health. Hongjoong _was_ looking a bit ghostly as of late, as pointed out by both Seonghwa and Yeosang.

“Hyung, you look like you just finished filming for Twilight,” Yeosang jokes one day as the three of them cram for a music theory test in a local coffee shop.

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with him,” Seonghwa says, looking at Hongjoong pointedly. “You haven't left your dorm for anything other than class in _weeks_.”

“I'm here now, aren't I?” Hongjoong replies indignantly. “Besides, I'm too busy for much anyway.”

“Oh please, if you have time to stay up till ungodly hours in the morning on your producing projects, you can make time to get some exercise or something,” Yeosang snorts.

“You know, that's a good idea!” Seonghwa exclaims.

“What?” Hongjoong says.

“What?” Yeosang echoes, eyebrow raised at the oldest.

“Exercise! You should get a gym membership!” Seonghwa replies, clapping his hands together, clearly pleased with himself.

“Uh, why the fuck would I do that?”

“You need to get some color back in your face!” Seonghwa insists. “Gyms aren't only for frat guys and bodybuilders, you know.”

Yeosang bursts into a fit of giggles at this.

“I'm sorry, I just can't imagine Hongjoong in a gym!”

“Hey!” Hongjoong hits Yeosang's arm. “I mean, I agree, but ouch!”

“The most exercise he gets is going up one flight of stairs to your apartment,” Yeosang continues, still laughing.

“That's exactly why it would be good for him!” Seonghwa says, “Joong, you need to take better care of yourself.”

Hongjoong sighs. He knows Seonghwa is right, but he would much rather be doing things he actually enjoys than making a fool of himself trying to work an exercise machine.

“Seonghwa, I love you, but no,” Hongjoong deadpans.

“I’ll let you use my headphones…”

“Deal.”

“What the fuck?” Yeosang says incredulously.

See the thing is, Seonghwa has a pair of the nicest headphones known to man. Hongjoong is entirely too broke to buy new headphones and has been using the same ones he’s had since sophomore year of high school. It's a small thing, but it really makes a difference for Hongjoong. Plus, Seonghwa’s headphones are pink with cat ears and he might be more jealous of that fact (how Hongjoong didn't know he was gay before, he doesn't know).

“I'll even sign you up and everything! All you have to do is show up!” Seonghwa says in a sing-song voice.

“I don't know what just happened, but I wish I could watch you fail to use a treadmill.” Yeosang snickers.

“And for that reason, I will be going at one in the fucking morning, thank you very much,” Hongjoong says, rolling his eyes.

“You won't regret it!” Seonghwa exclaims. “Oh, and I forgot to mention, the guy who works the front desk is _hot._ ”

At this, Hongjoong turns beet red.

“So? What does that matter?”

“Just more incentive to go!” Seonghwa teases, before starting to pack up his things. “I have class in like ten minutes, I better get going.”

Hongjoong just watches his best friend leave with an embarrassed look on his face. He turns to Yeosang, who just shrugs.

“I'd take his word for it, we both know Seonghwa has good taste in men.”

Hongjoong can't argue with that. The last boy Seonghwa had been with was drop dead gorgeous, an Aussie by the name of Felix who liked wearing makeup and skirts. The more he thinks about it, every single boy Seonghwa has brought around their apartment he's been at least a little bit attracted to. He shakes his head. He doesn't feel like delving into the sexuality thoughts that have been happening much more frequently.

He and Yeosang study for a bit longer in the quiet cafe before they both split for their respective classes, but Hongjoong has to admit he doesn't spend a lot of brainpower on absorbing the material. He finds his mind drifting to the guy that Seonghwa was talking about.

Later that week, Hongjoong finds himself standing outside the gym near campus, in the closest thing he has to exercise clothes. He can't believe he's actually doing this. There's a quiet storm of anxiety brewing in his stomach, but Hongjoong just takes a deep breath and calms his mind. 

With that, he opens the gym door and steps inside. It's not big, but there's very few people so it doesn't feel crowded. To Hongjoong’s surprise, it doesn't smell all that bad. He chalks it up to sorcery and makes his way to the front desk. As soon as he gets a good look at the person standing there, all coherent thoughts disappear from his mind.

Standing behind the desk is hands down the most attractive man Hongjoong has ever seen. He’s got the messy curl look, and eyes that seem to smile on their own. Not only is his face gorgeous, he’s fucking _ripped_. Hongjoong can feel his mouth falling open as he oogles at the man’s toned biceps and chest that would make a woman (or anyone, for that matter) jealous. Unfortunately for Hongjoong, the man is wearing a tank top that practically hangs off of him and leaves little to the imagination.

This is the first time any person has made Hongjoong feel this way, and he's confused. He doesn't know why his stomach feels like it's about to fly away, but he does know that he wants to keep looking at this man forever. Hongjoong is a pretty practical person, and it doesn't take long for him to connect the dots that he is currently thinking about getting railed by a _man._ He recalls the conversation at the cafe with Seonghwa and Yeosang, and has a silent aha moment. But he doesn't have time to unpack the split second journey of self discovery, because now that man is _looking right at him._

“Hi! Welcome, my name is Chan, how can I help you?” He says cheerfully, and Hongjoong shakes himself out of his thoughts and forces his mouth closed.

“O-oh, um, hi!” Hongjoong stammers, wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts and stepping closer to the desk. “I'm Kim Hongjoong, I just signed up for a membership?”

“Got it, let me look you up in the system!”

Hongjoong nearly melts when Chan flashes him a smile that can only be described as perfect. As Chan types away at his computer, it's all Hongjoong can do to keep his eyes to himself. He knows he has to be incredibly red in the face at this point, but he hopes that it can be chalked up to how warm the air is. 

“There you are, Mr. Kim!” Chan says finally.

“Oh, please, it's Hongjoong!” Hongjoong manages to say, making eye contact for the first time.

“Okay, Hongjoong!” Chan replies, and Hongjoong swears the other man is smirking at him. “You're all signed in! The locker rooms are to the right, and let me know if you need anything at all! I'm working the desk, but I'm also a trainer so I'm pretty familiar with the machines!”

“T-thank you so much!” Hongjoong says, tripping over his words and his feet as he turns towards the locker rooms.

After putting all his things in the locker room and filling his water bottle, Hongjoong makes his way back out into the gym. He remembers vaguely San saying stretching before exercising is always a good idea, so he finds a nice open space to do so. He sets his water bottle on a nearby bench only to realize that he doesn't know any stretches.

Hongjoong is just standing there looking like a lost puppy when he sees Chan walking towards him. He scrambles, afraid of looking stupid, but ends up standing awkwardly.

“Hey, is everything okay over here? You look a little lost, newbie,” Chan says, and a small part of Hongjoong dies inside at the nickname. 

“Oh, um, I was just gonna stretch but…” Hongjoong trails off before he can finish, suddenly embarrassed.

“You want some help?” 

“Oh, no, I don't want to bother you while you're working!” Hongjoong says quickly.

“Don't worry, this is literally part of my job!” Chan assures him. “I'm here to help anyone who needs it!”

Hongjoong can feel his gut curling at Chan’s words. There was nothing actually suggestive there, but Hongjoong’s mind is unable to stop thinking about all the ways Chan could _help_ him. He feels his cheeks heating up, so he just nods and looks away.

“O-okay!”

“Perfect! Let’s start with a simple toe touch, alright?” 

That’s how Hongjoong finds himself bent over with Chan’s warm hands on his waist holding him steady. He should be embarrassed by how helpless he is when it comes to anything to do with the gym, but all he can think about is those damn hands. Long, slender fingers just barely pressing into the skin of his hips, where his shirt has ridden up a little too far. 

He's incredibly grateful that Chan can't see his face, as it's most likely a lovely shade of scarlett. As they move through other stretches, Chan’s hands seem to wander a bit too far up his thigh, a little too close to his chest. In other words, he was quite handsy. 

Hongjoong tries to tell himself that he's imagining things, and there's no way Chan would touch him like that on purpose. But then, once they finish stretching, Chan tugs him to his feet. He tugs just a little too hard, pulling Hongjoong up against his chest.

Hongjoong practically squeaks as Chan grips his upper arm with the hand that’s not already occupied. Chan just grins as Hongjoong blushes from the closeness of their faces.

“You're cute, you know that?” Chan says softly, looking down at Hongjoong's mouth then back up to his face. 

It takes Hongjoong a second to process what Chan said. As soon as he does, his eyes widen. Chan just laughs, his eyes bouncing back and forth between Hongjoong’s lips and his eyes.

“I hate to leave you at that, but I have a bit more work left to do,” He says, finally pulling away. “My shift is over after that though, why don't you meet me out front at noon? I'd love to take you to lunch.”

Hongjoong can only nod as he stared at Chan, face still bright red.

“Great! See you later, Hongjoong!” Chan gives him another dazzling smile and waves before walking back to the front of the gym, leaving Hongjoong standing with his mouth practically on the floor.

He can't believe he just got asked out by a drop-dead gorgeous man at a gym of all places. _The lack of sleep must be catching up to me,_ he thinks as he moves over to the only machine he knows how to work: the treadmill. Hongjoong checks his watch and to his luck there's only thirty minutes until noon.

So, Hongjoong runs (or does his pathetic attempt at running, really) for twenty minutes before making his way back to the locker room. He quickly changes and freshens up a bit, shoving his stuff in his bag. Hongjoong has to physically force himself to slow down as he finds himself practically skipping to the front of the gym.

The sun makes Hongjoong squint as he steps outside, but the fresh air is a welcome change from the stuffy gym. Almost as soon as the door closes behind him, he hears it open again. When Hongjoong turns around, he’s face to face with Chan’s grinning face.

“Hey, Hongjoong!” The gorgeous man greets. “There's this really good Korean street food joint down the street that I absolutely love, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds great! I haven't looked for a good Korean place yet, believe it or not!”

Hongjoong feels bad about it, but even though it's his second year here he just hasn't had the time to search for food that reminds him of home. School and work has completely taken over his life so he stuck to the dining hall when he lived on campus. Now he eats instant ramen and whatever Seonghwa makes for him. He doesn't want to admit it, but it's also partly because he doesn't want to give himself too many reminders of what he left behind in Korea.

“Awesome! Let's go!” Chan exclaims, setting off in the direction of the restaurant as Hongjoong scrambles to follow him.

When they get there, Hongjoong is pleasantly surprised by the atmosphere of the place. The workers are all friendly, and there's not too many other customers. Chan selects a table by the window for them, pulling out a chair for Hongjoong which makes him blush profusely. 

“So! Let's get the boring shit out of the way, what're you at school for?” Chan says, resting his chin on his hand and gazing at Hongjoong.

“Oh, uhm, I'm doing music theory and production. It's kind of boring, I know,” Hongjoong replies.

“No way! That's what I’m doing!” 

“Really?” Hongjoong exclaims, impressed that the gorgeous buff man he met at a gym is into the same things as a nerd like him.

“Yeah! It's my passion, if you will,” Chan chuckles.

They continue to discuss producing and all the classes they've taken even after the food arrives, and Hongjoong is very pleased with how much they have in common. To his surprise, they actually took some of the same classes freshman and sophomore year, but the classes were big so they never crossed paths. Hongjoong can admit that might be mostly his fault, as he was pretty oblivious to anything not school or work related.

Chan is also, Hongjoong discovers, a senior who’s a few years older than him. This is not necessarily important, just a bit of information for Hongjoong to file away for later that makes his stomach flutter.

As they're finishing their food, Chan asks something that makes Hongjoong choke on the rice he had in his mouth. 

“Hey, I have a pretty advanced studio set up at my apartment, if you wanna check it out?” Chan asks, looking down at his food. “It's kind of my pride and joy, and it's been a while since I’ve had someone else with an affinity for producing in there.”

“Oh my god, yes!” Hongjoong gushes, blushing when he realizes how loud he was. “I mean, I’d love to see it.”

“Really?” 

Chan looks so genuinely happy, Hongjoong suddenly has the urge to kiss him. He doesn't, even though he _really_ wants to. He settles for timidly reaching for Chan’s hand, who immediately takes it. They both look at their intertwined hands, then smile at each other sheepishly. 

Hongjoong follows Chan out of the restaurant after a quick bickering match of who would pay (Chan won), still clasping the older’s hand. They talk a bit about meaningless things on the short walk to Chan’s apartment, but mostly they’re quiet as they take turns glancing down at their connected hands and then looking away quickly. 

When they arrive at Chan’s apartment building, Hongjoong is pleased to realize that his own building is only about ten minutes away. He doesn't know if he’ll need that information after today, but if this date (Is this a date? Hongjoong hopes so) is anything to go by then he definitely will. Before he knows it, he's watching Chan fumble for his keys in front of the door. 

Hongjoong audibly gasps as he follows Chan into the dimly lit apartment. It's incredibly cozy, with shelves stuffed with books lining the walls and aesthetic house plants strategically placed around the living room. 

“My roommate is a literature nut with a hobby for interior design, if it wasn't for him the apartment would be boring as hell,” Chan explains, chuckling a bit. “He also has three cats, they should be around here somewhere.”

“Is he here right now?” 

“Oh, no! He's usually not here on the weekends, out doing who knows what with his boyfriend,” Chan rolls his eyes at that.

Hongjoong nods, slipping off his shoes by the door next to Chan’s and stepping further into the room. Chan turns on a lamp, and Hongjoong notices the cat toys as well as music textbooks that he recognizes all too well. 

He can see part of the kitchen from his spot by the door, and he is pleasantly surprised by the amount of Korean brands that he can see. His own roommates are obsessed with the food that isn't as common there, and he just goes along with their tastes. Hongjoong didn't even realize how much he missed some of those foods. This only causes him to like Chan even more, if that's even possible. 

“It's in my room, follow me!” Chan says, starting to walk down the hallway as he breaks Hongjoong from his thoughts.

Hongjoong's breath catches at the thought of seeing Chan’s room. He knows it's absolutely childish of him but he can't help it, he only met the man today. Granted, the man in question is incredibly hot and Hongjoong is practically in love with him already. 

Before he knows it, he's stepping into Chan’s room. Despite only knowing Chan since this morning, it's fitting. It's the perfect balance between clean and messy, with nothing outstandingly gross but it's definitely not as clean as, say, Seonghwa’s room. There's an LED strip lining where the walls meet the ceiling, which currently bathes the room in soft blue light. 

The studio equipment is set up against one wall of the room, and Hongjoong gasps at the sight. Hongjoong can confidently say that the whole set-up probably costs more than his entire apartment. Most of the individual things are the highest quality brand Hongjoong has ever seen, and the ones that aren't are the next best thing. 

Hongjoong runs his finger along the edge of one of the boards wistfully, trying not to think about how his own set up dwarfs in comparison to Chan’s. Which is fitting, everything about Chan dwarfs him. 

He turns around to come face to face with Chan. The older must have stepped closer while he was distracted by the equipment. Hongjoong can feel his face heating up as he watches Chan lick his lips while looking down at him.

“Like what you see?” Chan whispers.

“Y-yeah, your studio is amazing,” Hongjoong replies, knowing that's not what Chan means. He doesn't dare to breathe as Chan leans closer to him.

“Hongjoong?”

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hongjoong is completely flustered by this, his cheeks turning even more red if that was even possible. All he can manage to do is nod, because _god_ _yes_ he wants Chan to kiss him until he can't breathe.

And that he does. Hongjoong’s eyes flutter close as Chan leans in and closes the distance between their mouths. Hongjoong practically melts, bringing his arms up to wrap around Chan’s neck. The kiss deepens and Chan rests his hands on Hongjoong’s hips, gripping tightly enough for Hongjoong to feel it through his clothes. Hongjoong opens his mouth wider and lets Chan take control. The older maps his mouth with his tongue, exploring every nook and cranny. 

Chan pulls away first, both of them breathing heavily. They spend what seems like eternity just looking into each other's eyes, catching their breath. Hongjoong slides his hands from around Chan’s neck to rest on his too-big-for-his-own-good pecs.

“I've wanted to do that all afternoon,” Chan says quietly, bringing one of his hands up to caress Hongjoong’s cheek. 

“Me too.”

“God, you're so pretty,” Chan says, his hand drifting from Hongjoong’s jaw to settle on his neck.

“And you're fucking hot,” Hongjoong replies lamely, breath catching as Chan’s thumb rubs along the side of his throat.

Chan chuckles, and Hongjoong feels it in the fingertips that are touching the older’s chest. In a stroke of bravery, he slides his hands down and under Chan’s tank top. Hongjoong slowly feels up Chan’s toned stomach, maps the abs that he could only dream of having. Chan’s grip on his waist and neck tighten as he gets up to his chest.

“Someone has a thing for muscles, hm?” Chan teases, leaning in to lick at the shell of Hongjoong's ear. “Lucky for you, I have a thing for men I could crush if I wanted to.”

Hongjoong _whines,_ and Chan smirks as he starts leaving open mouthed kisses along Hongjoong’s jaw. 

“Is that why you came to the gym today? To find a strong man to fuck you senseless?” Chan says, lips still curved in a smile against Hongjoong’s jaw.

“N-no, I-” Hongjoong starts, unsure of whether Chan is just dirty talking, but he's interrupted by Chan capturing his lips in a bruising kiss.

“Shhh, I'm teasing, baby,” Chan whispers, pulling away and looking deep into Hongjoong’s eyes. Hongjoong heart flutters at the pet name. “Is this what you want? If you want to stop just say so.”

“No!” Hongjoong says quickly. “I want you, Chan.”

“God, I was hoping you'd say that,” Chan says. “I want you too, Hongjoong, so bad.”

Chan’s grip on Hongjoong’s hip is practically bruising as he kisses the younger again, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip. Hongjoong slides his hands out from under Chan’s shirt and fists his hands in the fabric as the hand on his hip sneaks to his crotch.

Hongjoong moans softly and hides his face in Chan’s neck, the older gripping his cock through his jeans. His mouth hangs open as Chan slips that hand into his pants, languidly stroking his half hard-on. 

“Already hard for me, hm?” Chan says, wrapping his hand around the base of Hongjoong’s cock.

Hongjoong almost passes out when he realizes that Chan’s hand nearly covers his entire length. He's definitely not tiny, but he realizes now that despite their similar heights, Chan is bigger than him in every way.

“Hongjoong…” Chan breathes, licking a stripe up Hongjoong’s neck as his grip there tightens. “Can I fuck you?”

Hongjoong nearly chokes on his own spit at that. He was not expecting Chan to be so forward, but fuck him if it wasn't hot.

“Y-yes, but, um,” Hongjoong starts, but then stops himself as he tries to find the words.

“What is it, baby?”

Hongjoong _really_ wants this, but he struggles to articulate the fact that he has pretty much no experience whatsoever. Here he is, in the bedroom of this absolutely gorgeous, ripped, older man, who actually wants to fuck him. How does he say that he's never gone farther than a kiss and some groping with _anyone_.

“Is this...Have you…?” Chan asks gently, moving his hand to lift Hongjoong’s chin.

“No, I haven't,” Hongjoong whispers, trying his absolute hardest to look anywhere but Chan’s face.

“That’s okay, baby, don't worry,” Chan says. “I'll take care of you, I promise. And you can tell me to slow down or stop at any time, okay?”

“O-okay,” Hongjoong replies, wondering how he got this lucky. 

Chan smiles warmly at him before switching gears yet again and attacking him with a kiss. The kiss is hungry, but somehow Chan is gentle at the same time. Chan nips at his bottom lip, but the hand that’s still on Hongjoong’s face caresses him like the older is afraid he’ll break. 

Hongjoong kisses him back hard, and allows Chan to pull him towards the bed. They hardly break apart for air as Chan turns and _lifts_ him up to throw him on the bed. Hongjoong practically whimpers as Chan manhandles him, heat pooling deep in his gut. 

Chan’s bed is soft under him, and Hongjoong swallows at the sight of Chan crawling up the bed to get between his legs. As soon as he gets there, Chan attacks Hongjoong with another bruising kiss, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Can I take this off of you, baby?” Chan says, pulling back and looking into Hongjoong’s eyes.

“Only if you take off yours.”

“Fair enough,” Chan smirks, crossing his arms to pull off his shirt all in one go. 

Hongjoong’s mouth drops open as he gets a good look at Chan’s body. He could obviously tell how jacked the older was through that goddamn tank top, but now that he was looking at Chan’s upper body unhindered he could hardly think straight. Hongjoong’s eyes nearly pop out of his head as they reach Chan’s deep v-line with a neatly trimmed happy trail, and the very obvious hard-on straining in his sweatpants.

Before he could attempt to voice his incoherent thoughts, Chan reaches down to pull Hongjoong’s own shirt off. Hongjoong squirms a bit under Chan’s gaze, the older clearly dragging his eyes from his chest down to his hips, keenly aware of how absolutely pathetic he must look to him.

“Fuck, you're so _small_ ,” Chan groans, almost to himself.

Hongjoong’s face heats up again and he whines, his hips bucking up. Chan’s eyes seem to glint as he pulls off Hongjoong’s pants and underwear, leaving his cock exposed. It was practically leaking, completely hard and covered in the same blush that painted Hongjoong’s cheeks. Hongjoong covers his face with his hands in embarrassment as Chan licks his lips.

“Baby, let me look at you,” Chan says, pulling Hongjoong’s hands away from his face.

Before Hongjoong can protest, Chan is kissing him again. His hands are still clutching Hongjoong’s wrists, so all Hongjoong can do is lay there while Chan kisses him breathless. It's not like it's unpleasant though, because Hongjoong would definitely kiss Chan all day if he could. 

When Chan pulls away, he's smiling that breathtaking smile again. Hongjoong finds himself getting lost in it for a second, but snaps out of it quickly as Chan starts leaving a trail of hickies from his neck down his chest. He moans as Chan reaches his nipples, arching his back to meet his mouth. The older leans back after thoroughly teasing Hongjoong, satisfied with the painting of bruises forming on his skin.

Chan gives Hongjoong’s hips a light squeeze before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube that had just been sitting there unnoticed.

“You don't even bother putting it in a drawer?” Hongjoong says.

“What? Easy access, man!” Chan replies.

“I can't believe you.”

Chan just laughs as he pours some over his fingers, making sure they're well covered.

“Ready?” Chan asks, searching Hongjoong’s eyes for any sign of discomfort.

Chan slips the first finger in after Hongjoong gives him a nod. It's slightly uncomfortable, but not entirely unwelcome. It doesn't take long for Chan to get up to three fingers, and Hongjoong is an absolute mess. Chan has managed to find a spot inside him that he's never felt anything like, and it's driving him insane. He wants _more._

“Chan, please,” Hongjoong whines.

“Please what, baby?” Chan smirks.

“Please just fuck me!”

Chan doesn't need to be told twice. He finally slips off his sweatpants and underwear, hard cock springing free. Hongjoong feels his jaw going slack as he gets a good look. Chan is _big._ It's slightly intimidating, if he's being honest, but god he wants it so bad. 

He's practically buzzing with excitement as Chan lines up with his entrance. When Chan starts pushing in, Hongjoong’s mind goes completely blank. He can't think of anything but what Chan feels like inside of him. Chan manages to get most of the way in before stopping, looking at Hongjoong’s scrunched up features.

“Tell me when you want me to move, baby,” Chan whispers, reaching a hand up to cup Hongjoong’s face.

Hongjoong brings his own hand up so they can intertwine their fingers, and after a moment he gives a little squeeze.

“You can move,” He says quietly.

Chan obliges, pulling out so just the tip of his cock is inside Hongjoong before pushing back in again. Hongjoong opens his mouth to tell him to go faster but is cut off by his own moan as Chan hits his prostate with another thrust. All coherent thoughts disappear again and Hongjoong is drowning in pleasure.

Their hands stay connected as Chan picks up the pace, Hongjoong holding on for dear life. He can feel that familiar curl in his gut, much sooner and stronger than when he jerks off at home. This feeling is so much better than what his own hand or fingers could ever do. Chan is pushing all the right buttons, and judging by the expression on the older’s face his body feels good for him too.

Chan’s face is mesmerizing. Hongjoong takes in the way his eyes are glinting, his mouth slightly open as he lets out soft and breathy moans. His cheeks and ears are dusted pink, and Hongjoong smiles at the image. It makes the older all the more beautiful. 

“Chan, I'm close,” Hongjoong whimpers, squeezing Chan’s hand again.

“Already?” Chan teases.

“Shut up!” Hongjoong weakly hits Chan's chest with his other hand.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Chan laughs, but then the glint in his eye returns. “Cum for me, baby.”

Hongjoong whines at the switch in attitude. The way Chan easily teases him and makes light of the situation but then switches up on him makes the butterflies in his tummy flutter. Chan’s tone when he's being serious is incredibly attractive, and it has Hongjoong cumming all over his stomach. 

Chan isn't far behind, pulling out to cum on Hongjoong’s thighs. Before Hongjoong has even fully come down to earth, Chan leans down to lick Hongjoong’s cum off of him, as well as his own. He laps up every last drop, making eye contact with him the whole time. 

“Chan, you're gonna get me all riled up again!” Hongjoong whines, covering his face with his hands again.

Chan just chuckles, and Hongjoong’s protests are swallowed up when the older moves up to kiss him. This kiss is soft and tender, making Hongjoong melt under Chan. Their lips move together slowly and languidly, and Chan’s hands move to caress Hongjoong’s cheeks. Hongjoong rests one hand on Chan’s chest while the other finds its way into Chan’s hair, tugging softly. When they pull away, they're both panting softly.

“I'm so glad I went to the gym today,” Hongjoong giggles after a moment of silence between them.

“Me too,” Chan says, resting his forehead against Hongjoong's. “Now I have the prettiest boy I've ever seen under me.”

“Oh, stop it!” Hongjoong blushes, trying to turn his face away but Chan catches his jaw. 

“It's true,” Chan whispers. “I know we just met, but I like you a lot, Hongjoong.”

“Me too.”

“We should do this again, hm?” Chan says, voice lilting up hopefully.

“I'd love that,” Hongjoong replies, kissing the corner of Chan’s mouth.

“Let's get properly cleaned up,” Chan says, and Hongjoong nods.

After Chan cleans him off with a damp washcloth and they start to put their clothes on, Hongjoong reaches into his bag to check his phone. He nearly yells when he sees what time it is.

“Oh, shit!”

“What, what is it?” Chan asks, concern lacing his voice.

“I have a class across campus in twenty minutes!” Hongjoong exclaims, starting to dress himself faster.

Chan helps him get his things together, making sure Hongjoong doesn't look as fucked out as he did before. He runs his fingers through the younger’s hair, attempting to smooth it as best he could. But when Hongjoong starts to adjust his collar to cover the hickies Chan left, the older stops him.

“Let those show for me, okay?” Chan says, tracing a finger around one of them. 

“O-okay,” Hongjoong whispers, blushing furiously. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Let me give you my number,” Chan says as Hongjoong starts to leave.

Hongjoong nods as he pulls out his phone, opening the contacts and handing it to him. Chan quickly types in his number and gives the phone back to Hongjoong. There's a long moment of them just staring at each other before Chan snaps out of it and holds the door open for Hongjoong.

“So until next time?” He says, smiling wide.

“Yep! Until next time,” Hongjoong repeats, before giving a little wave and walking out the door.

Hongjoong spends the entire walk to his class trying to get his cheeks to stop blushing. He plans on texting Chan immediately after his class, he wants to see the older again as soon as possible. He has high hopes that something like a relationship will bloom from his apparent inability to keep it in his pants when it comes to muscles.


End file.
